


An Early Arrival

by hopefulfridays



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulfridays/pseuds/hopefulfridays
Summary: A follow up to The Break Up. A modern au, in which Ross and Dwight go camping while Caroline cares for a heavily pregnant Demelza. Of course, nothing goes to plan...
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Dwight Enys/Caroline Penvenen
Comments: 29
Kudos: 54





	An Early Arrival

Ross Poldark rolled over on the hard ground and found himself nose to nose with Dwight Enys. Who had managed to fall asleep despite the cold night, and the fact that his sleeping mat was razor thin. Ross rolled back onto his other side, and found himself with his nose up against the cold nylon of the tiny tent instead. He wondered what Demelza was doing and how she was feeling. He felt as if he were a million miles away.

Ross and Dwight had signed up earlier in the year for a fundraising trip for Sam Carne’s drop in centre for rough sleepers. It had been set for a month ago, but unseasonable summer rain followed by severe flooding had put it back a month. They both had corporate sponsorship for a week long Survivor style challenge. With very basic provisions, in pairs they were to survive off grid for a week - the longer the survival, the more money they raised.

Demelza and Caroline, as well as the nearest pub - six miles away - had the coordinates of where they’d been left so they weren’t totally unreachable in an emergency. All this had seemed much more reasonable a month ago, when Demelza was 33 weeks into a very uneventful pregnancy. But even at 37 weeks, Demelza had urged him to go, saying Caroline would stay over and they would know where they were...just in case. She added that “just in case” was never going to happen. Ross couldn't help but think he should have stayed though and all week his mind had been at Nampara with Demelza and their unborn child.

Ross and Dwight only had two days of the challenge left but had already raised some decent money. They had also mastered the art of fire making with flint, supplemented their food supply by foraging in the woods, and they had even caught some fish in the river. As they told each other smugly, they were practically cave men now. But they were also cold despite the summer weather, hungry, extremely smelly, tired, and missing their wives. They were also very grumpy and beginning to snipe at each other.

Ross lay uncomfortably in the tent and tensed as he felt something cold and hairy touch the back of his neck. A rat? Some random hairy woodland creature? The joy of camping, he thought. The hairy woodland creature moved closer.

Ross narrowed his eyes. Was Dwight nuzzling him?

An arm tightened around his waist and Dwight murmured “I love you Caroline" into his hair.

Ross sat bolt upright and threw Dwight’s arm off him.

”For the last time Dwight, I am not and never will be Caroline. Every night we go through the same routine and it’s beginning to wear thin”

Dwight sat up and rubbed his eyes in confusion.

”I’m sorry, I just find it really difficult to sleep without her. You must feel the same way about Demelza" he said, hoping to appeal to Ross's better nature.

”Oh I do. That’s why I don’t sleep. I lay here worrying about her. And also wondering when your next stealth attack is going to come” Ross glowered at him.

“Well pardon me for living Ross” Dwight responded defensively. “I am sensitive by nature and I won’t apologise for missing my wife sleeping next to me" 

“I’m not asking you to. But only one person on this planet is allowed to nuzzle me and it is not you, devastatingly handsome as you are” Ross said darkly. 

"OK, OK, calm down. You are such a piece of work when you go without sleep" 

Dwight frowned and dramatically moved his sleeping bag over to the other side of the tent as far he could. Which wasn't very far.

"Happy now?" he asked testily.

"Hmm. Happier" Ross replied.

Ross lay back down and closed his eyes as he tried to relax and hopefully drift off to sleep. The only sounds he could hear came from the river and an owl nearby. And Dwight shifting his few possessions around. 

Dwight fought with his sleeping bag a bit more and lay down with a sigh. After a few minutes of silence he asked “What do you think they’re doing now?”

”Apart from being moisturised and massaged to within an inch of their lives?” Ross replied, referring to the spa weekend that Caroline had arranged for Demelza at Nampara.

“Probably drinking tea and watching period drama. Downtown Abbey maybe. Demelza quite liked Sanditon. The lead character was dark and brooding. She likes dark and brooding”

Dwight raised an eyebrow and stated flatly “I never would have guessed”

”Although apparently Sanditon had a rubbish ending. Like some other period drama we both know too well”

Ross tapped his finger on the side of his nose and winked in the dark.

Dwight laughed and responded 

”Oh yeah that final series was terrible. It’s what happens when you go off book and the writer doesn’t care about staying true to the characters. The poor actors are left having to find some way to make their absurd story arcs convincing. Still...Game of Thrones will always be a classic, I suppose”

He fell silent as his thoughts drifted to home. Six weeks married and he was definitely still in the honeymoon phase.

“Do you know one of the things I love about Caroline?” asked Dwight suddenly out of the darkness. It was a rhetorical question at this point, because after five nights in the woods with him, Ross knew exactly what Dwight loved about Caroline. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

”Why yes Dwight, I believe I do, but please, refresh my memory anyway ” Ross replied dryly.

Dwight turned onto his side and leaned on his elbow, and began enthusiastically 

”When Caroline’s in the zone and doing her barrister thing in court, all dressed up in her robes, I love it so much. When she leaps up and says "I object!", I want to stand up and shout “that’s my woman!” even though I acknowledge the possessive nature of that statement is somewhat problematic and even a touch neanderthal”

This last sentence he admitted with a touch of shame, which was met with another round of eye rolling from Ross.

”Dwight. Caroline is your wife. She has your wedding ring on her finger. As far as I’m concerned it’s fine to say she’s your woman. Absolutely not commenting on Caroline in her legal robes though, because every time you talk about Caroline in them you get this look in your eyes and I feel like I’ve inadvertently wandered into some elaborate lawyer/doctor fantasy of yours. My retinas have been burned by the unsolicited but relentless mental image of you in your scrubs and Caroline in her legal robes as she cross examines you as an expert medical witness in your bedroom. And try as I might, I can never unsee it"

Dwight was very glad for the pitch black of the night because he could feel heat rush to his face as he remembered one particular night last week...he decided on diversion.

“You can talk. What is it with you and stockings? You buy Demelza stockings every single Valentines Day. And Christmas. And birthday. I used to think you were just crap at buying gifts until I clocked the sly look on your face when you give her said stockings at her birthday dinners, and the way she blushes afterwards. You obviously have some stocking fetish that I most definitely do not want to know about"

Ross didn’t rise to the bait, so he continued on a different tack. Perhaps Ross would appreciate some advice.

”You know you really should tell Demelza how worried you are about her. And how without her you would be lost. I’m sure she has moments when she thinks you just take your happy life for granted. I think she would like to know”

Ross grunted.

”Just because you are held up as the epitome of sensitive modern man, doesn’t mean we all need to follow your lead Dwight. Demelza knows how I feel about her. I just don’t have the need to tell the whole world about the inner workings of my heart, unlike you, my friend”

He put his hands behind his head and added thoughtfully

“I mean, who am I? I am a Poldark! Of course I don’t communicate with my wife at the first opportunity! I leave it till there is absolutely no alternative and I am forced to, resulting in chaos and destruction”

They looked at each other and laughed.

~~~~~

  
Caroline had her foot down hard on the accelerator of her classic MG and was speeding through Truro with Demelza in the passenger seat. It had taken them ten minutes to get Demelza in the low chassis car, and once in, Caroline was not wasting any time. She put her hand on the car horn and left it there as she drove through a red light, fighting the temptation to close her eyes and just hope that any oncoming cars would magically avoid them.

”Cross your legs Dem, we’re not far now” she said firmly, as Demelza let out a scream when another contraction hit. 

“How long since the last one?” Demelza gasped.

Caroline looked at the clock on the car dash. 

“Three and a half minutes” Caroline responded.

Demelza grabbed Caroline’s wrist on the steering wheel, and in a voice so guttural that Caroline was surprised it wasn’t accompanied by red glowing eyes, yelled 

”YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!” And then, more herself, said “It was definitely only about thirty seconds ago...aaagh...“

She relaxed as the contraction passed and her voice wobbled and tears filled her eyes “and now Ross is going to miss the birth of his child” 

Caroline briefly took her eyes off the road, and looked at her friend. She stated in a tone more confident than she felt

“In your agony, you forget who you’re dealing with Dem. I called The Plough at the very first look of discomfort that crossed your face four hours ago. They have sent a 4WD to get Ross. And no doubt Dwight, because where Ross goes, Dwight follows. Usually complaining, but he follows all the same. But I digress. If I have to get Ross here by helicopter, I will get him here by helicopter. Ross will be there”

~~~~~  
  


Half an hour later Demelza was settled on a bed in a delivery suite, Caroline by her side. Caroline was desperately hoping Ross would arrive soon, because now they had actually made it to the hospital, she felt utterly useless. She was certain she was not cut out to be a birthing partner. Maybe if she had a drink first? Difficult to find a decent enough excuse to pop to the pub given the situation though.

As it happened, she was in luck.

"BOOM"...the doors of the birthing suite slammed open, lucky to stay on their hinges, and Ross burst in, followed by Dwight at a slightly slower pace.

"Where's my wife? Demelza Poldark?” Ross bellowed in panic to the room at large.

He got no further. He was promptly and very soundly told off by the ferocious Charge Nurse.

“Just what do you think you’re doing coming into my ward raising your voice? Are you an idiot? And the state of you...this ward must remain pristine at all times” Nurse Sharpe said angrily, looking down her nose disapprovingly at Ross.

To be fair, she had a point. The two men had trailed mud and leaves all though her ward and they looked more than rough. They were filthy, not having washed for a week. And they smelt. No doubt all manner of germs and bacteria were having a field day on their skin and in their clothes, and Ross’s hair hung in limp sections, almost as if someone had decided that taking a straightening iron to his very stubborn curls would result in a fantastic look for him.

Nurse Sharpe had the ability to strike fear into the heart of many an expectant father, and Ross was taken aback for a moment. A short moment. He felt his anger build in response but miraculously held his his temper and reminded himself he needed to stay on this woman’s good side.

Expectant fathers were one thing. It was quite another when doctors who worked in the same hospital failed to meet Nurse Sharpe’s lofty standards. As Dwight found out when she spied him standing behind Ross.

”Dr Enys! I’m surprised at you! What on earth do you think you are doing coming in here in this state? Did you not attend ANY lectures on the importance of hygiene at medical school? You should be ashamed of yourself. Do not take one step further”

Dwight was known for his tendency to blush, but the particular blush that spread across his cheeks in this instance would have been prize winning, if such a prize existed. Nurse Sharpe had a fearsome reputation amongst the hospital staff. Most of the doctors - including one Dwight Enys - were scared of her.

Dwight sighed heavily and ran his hand through his very grubby hair, resulting in a small leaf or two falling to the gleaming white floor. Clearly there was only one idiot here for entering Nurse Sharpe’s vigorously defended empire in their current condition, and it was not Ross.

”I’m so sorry. You are totally within your rights to be angry” he began, trying desperately to placate her, deciding the only method to do it in this instance was to throw Ross under the bus. “Mr Poldark was frantic about....”

Ross turned on him furiously, as a large green caterpillar made it’s way down his jacket.

"And why was I frantic? Because you told me that first babies are always late, and yet here we are THREE WEEKS EARLY”

As if Dwight were personally responsible for the early arrival of baby Poldark.

"I did not. I said it was _not_ _uncommon_ for first babies to be late" Dwight corrected him indignantly, as he watched the caterpillar reach the bottom of Ross’s jacket and drop onto the floor, where it was met with the underside of his muddy boot. 

“Sorry about that” Ross told Nurse Sharpe sheepishly. 

Caroline reluctantly decided that despite their loud and embarrassing entrance, she had to acknowledge that she not only knew these two men, but was in fact married to one of them. She popped her head out from behind a bed curtain and waved at Dwight. She raised her eyebrows at sight of her usually immaculately presented husband covered in mud and grime. She even thought she could smell him. And it was not aftershave or cologne wafting past her nose.

Nurse Sharpe looked even further down her nose at the pair of them, and said in a voice that would rival the most formidable headmistress

"If you two will stop bickering, I will let Mr Poldark see his wife. AFTER he has cleaned up. AND removed all flora and fauna from his person”

She then took Ross aside and softened considerably as she said “We are taking good care of Mrs Poldark, but I have to admit I am relieved to see you. Her current birthing partner seems a little skittish. I really don't think she has what it takes to see this through"

Unfortunately Caroline was within two feet of the conversation and she threw Nurse Sharpe a furious look behind her back, despite the fact that she agreed with every word just spoken about her. 

Dwight waved back at Caroline and after managing to find out that baby Poldark was not likely to arrive within the next half hour directed Ross to the staff showers. They both re emerged on the ward twenty minutes later, in scrubs and smelling a whole lot sweeter.

Caroline’s eyes took on an added gleam when she saw Dwight in his scrubs.

”I missed you” she said, as she greeted him with a kiss. 

”Oh believe me, he missed you too” interrupted Ross flatly before Dwight had a chance to respond. He then threw the curtain around Demelza’s bed aside and went to kiss his very relieved wife.

~~~~~  
  


Dwight and Caroline waited outside in the corridor and drank bad coffee. Dwight paced up and down and looked at his watch regularly. Both suddenly had a new found desire to take up smoking. It was quiet on the ward tonight, which was fortunate for everyone involved. A stressed Ross Poldark required time and attention. 

Caroline chewed her lip in anxiety, and Dwight finally stopped his pacing and sat down and took her hand. Caroline wondered silently if she would ever be brave enough to be the one giving birth, while Dwight imagined a time when he might be the anxious father in waiting.

A little over two hours later, a beaming Ross appeared, carefully carrying a little bundle with a white hat.

”Meet Miss Julia Poldark” he said in a voice full of pride. There may even have been a tear or two welling in his eyes. Wee Julia’s eyes were open and alert as she determinedly battled her way out of her swaddling. 

Dwight laughed and remarked “Oh she is definitely a Poldark” as she thrust her blankets aside.

Caroline looked at her as if she were something completely foreign to her, but she nonetheless stroked her little cheek. Julia grasped her finger in her tiny fist, and to Caroline’s surprise, her eyes filled with tears. 

Dwight warmly congratulated Ross and shook his hand and Caroline asked to see Demelza. Ross led them through to an exhausted but very happy new mother. She was sitting up in bed and looking radiant.

”You look amazing Demelza” remarked Dwight. “I’ve seen my share of births and you look like you’ve just been out for an evening stroll. And with no epidural!”

”Of course she looks amazing. We managed to get a full round of facials and mani/pedis in before Julia decided to make an appearance” laughed Caroline. “Have you ever seen a new mother with better nails?”

Demelza smiled serenely, as if she gave birth every other day. 

”So tell us Demelza, what was more difficult? Giving birth or having to deal with Ross as you did it?” asked Dwight.

“I was the perfect husband actually” interrupted Ross.“I did what I was told. I didn’t take offence when Dem swore at me, and even when she kicked me, I didn’t take it personally. Because she is very very clever” And he kissed her soundly.

”Nice Dem” said Caroline, impressed. “Was it a strategic kick or a just an ‘in the heat of the moment’ kind of thing?”

Demelza grinned.

”Heat of the moment. And I haven’t killed off the possibility of more children if that’s what you were wondering"

“Ah, the stockings live to see another day" murmured Dwight. 

”Damn right they do” Ross answered as he sat on the bed and gave Julia back to her mother.

Dwight smiled and shook his head at him, as fatigue caught up with Demelza. She was unable to stop yawning so he and Caroline made their farewells and left Ross and Demelza alone to get to know their daughter, and catch up on some much needed sleep.

As they descended to the ground floor in the lift, Dwight casually asked “So Caroline, are you in court in the morning?

”It’s Sunday tomorrow” Caroline reminded him. “Why do you ask?“ she asked before she saw the look in Dwight’s eyes.

”Well, I am wearing my scrubs home...” he said suggestively.

Caroline’s eyes widened as she smiled and turned to him.

”Why so you are Dr Enys. And after nearly a week away, I do believe a thorough cross examination of the medical evidence will be required”

Dwight smiled back and put his arms around her, pulling her close.

“Indeed. In fact, I believe an immediate cross examination is necessary”

The lift reached the ground floor and the doors enthusiastically pinged open. Dwight grabbed Caroline’s hand, and they ran to the scene of their former romantic adventure at Truro Infirmary.   
  
And Exam Room 5 also lived to see another day.


End file.
